Code Geass: Glory To The Republic
by The Glorious Reader
Summary: Everyone knows that the American revolution failed in the Code Geass universe. But what if it did not? What if the revolution was not betrayed, and became a power that could compete with Britannia? How would this effect the rise of the Black Knights and of Zero? AU - No Parings ATM
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings of A Nation

**Hello Everyone, Reader Here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit...lazy with updating. Combined with work and school, updates are going to be sporadic. Here's an idea that's been in my head for a while. I'm in a Code Geass mood recently, no idea why but just am. Well that's all I got to say. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS, IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER.**

 **Chapter 1: Rise Of America**

 _ **Yorktown, Virginia, General George Washington, Midnight, October 14th, 1783**_

* * *

General George Washington, Head General of the Continental Army, stood on on the battlement walls with a telescope in his hand. He watched as his men stormed over redoubt 9 and 10, bayonets and swords drawn.

The Siege of Yorktown began in September when he trapped Cornwallis and his troops in Yorktown, along with the french navy blockading the port, they had no where to run.

George let off a small smile, watching his work un-fold before him. With this victory, he was sure the British would have to give for peace. The loss of a General and an army of thousands of soldiers would not cripple the British army, but it would be a massive blow to the morale of the British citizens of England, and hopefully would no longer support the war.

Finally, redoubt's 9 and 10 fell, there defenders throwing their arms down and their hand in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Alright Men, begin moving the heavy guns to Redoubts 9 and 10 and continue the bombardment, they shouldn't lass much longer!" he spoke with enthusiasm. The artillerymen let out a cheer and began to limber up the artillery and began the painful process of moving the guns.

Washington stood down from the American battlements and went to his Command tent and took off his garments and laid in his bed.

"I cant wait for this to be over..." he muttered as he drifted into sleep.

 _ **300 miles away, Benjamin Franklin, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**_

* * *

Benjamin Franklin was a kind and gentle man, a scientist, Politician, writer and lover of women, he was many things.

Though one thing, in his hand, one would think of a word no one thought to describe this man. A traitor.

In his hand he held a letter, from the Duke of Britannia. He had sent Franklin the letter when he was in France trying to rally support for the revolution. If he had stopped trying to gain support for the revolution, he would give Franklin the title of Earl.

"No..." he said. He took the letter and ripped it apart. "Never shall I work for those TYRANTS" he yelled as he threw the scraps into the nearby fireplace. The scraps caught fire and the quickly disintegrated.

Tomorrow he was going to attend another meeting of the Continental Congress. Him, like most members of the Congress were getting anxious with the Siege of Yorktown awaiting the news of the battle. This could mean the end of the war, with the Spanish, The Dutch, France and the possibility of even more European powers possibly joining the war was high. He knew the British, no matter how powerful they were, could not fight so many powers at once.

The old man sighed as he walked over to his bed , sitting down as pulled out one of his favorite things, a _very large_ bottle of whiskey.

"This is going to be one...long...night" he said as he took a swig of the drink.

* * *

 _ **Yorktown, Virginia, George Washington, October 19th, 1783**_

The lines between the British and American position grew smaller everyday, and now one of Cornwallis's officers, along with a drummer boy help up a white flag while playing the tune of surrender. If not for needing to keep his appearance, the tall man would be jumping up and down won at the sight of the British surrendering.

The officer was taken behind the lines while blindfolded, and worked out the terms of surrender.

* * *

 _ **Continental Congress, Philadelphia, Benjamin Franklin**_

The congress was boring as usual, politicians working out on how to fund the army when a man barged into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" yelled one of the delegates.

"I bring news from...Yorktown, General Cornwallis has surrendered...his forces to General Washington!" the message boy breathed out as he gasped for air.

The congress went into full silence. This...it was most possibly over. This long war for independence fro the tyrannical rule of Britain was...over.

"My god..." spoke one member of the congress.

Benjamin let out a small laugh.

While smiling, he said "Its over...this is the final defeat the British cannot recover from" he spoke.

This was a day long remembered by the world, and history was forever changed by the actions of this one man.

* * *

 _ **President James Monroe, Washington D.C, March 25th, 1825**_

President James Monroe sat at his desk reading some documents.

Then there was a knock at his door.

"Mr. President!" it was his secretary. "Yes?" the president took off his reading glasses and placed them on the oak wood desk. He opened the door. The secretary was sweating bullets. He looks as if he had been through hell and back.

"Mr. President, you need to see this! he handed yet another document. He walked back to has desk and put on his lasses. He was nervous.

"What in the devil is so important.." he skimmed through the letter. His eyes widened at the report.

Britannia, or what used to be British Empire that the United States had rebelled against, had attacked a town on the border.

The British had lost the battle of Trafalgar, and with that Britain's hope of defeating Napoleon Bonaparte, the emperor of France. A force of 300 hundred thousand french soldiers assaulted the British homeland and took London. The Crown tried to escape but was caught by rebels working along with Napoleon.

Unfortunately, with the help of her knight and the Duke of Brittania, they had escaped to the queen stepped down from the position and the Duke became the king and renamed the British empire to the Britannian empire. Britannia was made up of Canada, South Africa, All of the South-western regions of North America, and the Oregon territory.

Apparently, a massive army of Brittanian soldiers assaulted the fort, now being besieged and requesting reinforcements.

"This is a declaration of war..." he whispered. This was it. This was going to be the first war America will have fought. Hopefully, it will not be the last.

He wrote down a list of orders for his generals and gave it to his secretary.

"Also, get congress together for tomorrow, we must make a formal request to Congress to declare war" he spoke. The secretary nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

 _ **U.S Capitol Building, The Next Day**_

Congress was in full session, all Congressmen were there. It was loud with the noise of chatting people. Everyone was wondering what had occurred that would call for such a meeting.

Everyone's attention was brought to the President when he walked up to the podium. Reporters from the various major newspapers were also there.

"Congress, People of America, Today, we have been attacked! Yes, indeed we have been attacked by a foreign power. Blood if the innocent has been spilled! Said power is that same power that our forefathers had fought against to gain our independence. Yes, the empire of what was Britain, now Britannia, has attacked the border between our country and theirs. Today I ask that congress grant me the powers to wage war against this power, the power that seeks to rid ourselves of the freedom that we as Americans had fought to gain" he said, gazing upon the reactions of the Congress.

Many were shocked by this statement. Why would Britannians attack when they had done nothing to provoke attack? That could only mean a couple of things. Most likely what the president stated, a war to invade and take the United States. The initial state of shock changed to anger. Many started to shout at the statement.

After a couple minutes, congress calmed down slightly. They held a vote on either to declare war or not. The vote unanimous, all voting for war.

"I thank you Congress for entrusting me with the power to defeat this foe" he said while getting down from the podium.

"May god help us all..." the president mumbled.

* * *

 _ **Andrew Jackson, Michigan Territory, Fort Detroit, 2 weeks later**_

Andrew Jackson stood inside Fort Detroit, a fort built by the French during the French and Indian war over a hundred years ago. Of course it had seen much renovation since then, by both the British and the Americans.

Britannian forces were moving south from Canada, and it was his job to halt the invasion until reinforcements could be brought in.

If this Fort fell, nothing would be able to stop the advance into the main 13 states. His force of around 6,000 Continental Infantry, 500 irregular riflemen, 35 Heavy Howitzers, 40 regular guns, 5 regiments of horse, against what was estimated to be 45,000 Britannian infantry and 105 regular guns under the command of John Wellington. But what many did not know, he had a special surprise for the Britannian bastards, that he had paid with his own money. It was a new invention only created just months before the upcoming fight. This surprise could make or break the battle, _IF_ it was used at the right time.

If he was going to die, he was going to take a lot of Brittanian down with him to hell. It would take the force of Britannia around 4-5 days if mother nature was on their sides. That left him with very little options.

"Soldier, tell the 4th, 10th and 16th Continentals to Finnish reinforcing the walls and surroundings. Also make sure ..."

* * *

 ** _Britannian_** _ **General John Wellington, Michigan Territory**_

The old general sighed in annoyance. There was multiple problems the general saw even before the invasion even began. His superiors thought, most of the land was uninhabited, so it would would be easy, right? Nope. Because almost no one lived here, there were almost no roads. And any roads that even existed were dirt roads that were rarely, if ever were, serviced by locals. Add in the rain turning the existing dirt roads into the mud, it made it even worse. The artillery could not move, the horses were constantly getting stuck in the mud, and the soldiers kept getting bogged down.

Even the pesky locals added into the mix, randomly shooting and ambushing his men while hidden in the tree's and bushes.

He felt a massive headache as he sipped his tea. He knew he was going to loose _a lot_ of troops in this campaign, but what could he do? Denying a request from the king himself would likely lead to him being shot on the spot.

* * *

 _ **1 Week Later - Andrew Jackson**_

Luckily for the general, mother nature was on his side. The large amounts of rain had turned the roads to mud, slowing the advance of the main Britannian armies. It had left him and his men crucial time to prepare for the fight.

Although they may have been stalled, but still they managed to arrived at Fort Detroit. This was the moment. The enemy infantry began to from in ranks, and began the advance on the first set of defenses. They would first have to break through three barricades in order to actually to reach the main fort, then it would be a bloodshed of close quarters combat to secure the fort.

The regular guns began to fire at the advancing infantry. Cannon balls shredded through the crowd of soldiers while American sharpshooters from the riflemen irregulars started shooting at the far away infantry when they got within range. Many of the shots hit their marks, Britannian after Britannian started falling dead as the irregulars shot with pinpoint accuracy.

Heavy Howitzers began their fire, shooting a special type of explosive ammunition, causing mass casualties among the attackers. Though they kept on their march, slowly advancing towards the first barricade.

"Pull back the guns from the first battlement, to the second!" ordered Jackson. He did not want the Britannians to capture those guns. Due to the muddy roads, the artillery would take longer to get the the battle. He had the five Calvary regiments to deal with the straggling artillery or any straggling enemy soldiers.

Finally in range, the regulars started to fire at the infantry. Volley after volley the Britannians casualties increased. The ground was littered with dead and dying Britannians. The enemy infantry began to fire volleys back. Due to the battlements, the casualties were minimal. The enemy soldiers kept running up to the battlements to try and place a ladder so they could climb over, but were cut down by sniper fire. All along the line the fort was holding.

One luck soldier managed to get a rope and hook latched into the wall. Britannians started to climb the rope. One after another were shot off the rope or simply slipped. Other ropes managed to make their way to the battlements, resulting in the American forces fire to be split in multiple directions. Then fighting turned to old style Bayonets and swords. The two forces began brutal hand to hand fighting, Americans stabbing Britannians, their corpses flying off the barricade. Slowly the Americans were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of enemies.

"RETREAT!" yelled out the officer. The Americans retreated to the second barricade. The soldiers took up position, reloading and waiting for the incoming onslaught.

The enemies closed in on the second battlements, much like the first, ended in a slaughter. The Americans fought for every inch of ground. The soldiers from the first and the second barricades retreated to the third barricade and continued the fight. Same thing. The troops retreated to the actual fort.

* * *

 _ **General John Wellington**_

The general was appalled, both by the casualties, but more so by his troops themselves. How could this small force of Americans be beating them this bad? Although they were slowly making there way to the fort, the casualty rate was astronomical. Out of his original 45,000, he lost 250 towards the march here, and has already taken 15,000 casualties and rising. And they haven't even reached the real thing. He shivered at the thought. If he was losing so many men only to hastily raise battlements, how many would he lose to proper fortification?

He brushed those thoughts out of his mind. When the cavalry and artillery would reach the battle, things would go smoother.

"Order the troops to halt the advance" he spoke to a Officer. He nodded and walked out of the tent.

"Now...the waiting game begins" he said while sitting down.

What he did not know, artillery would never come.

* * *

 _ **20 Miles Away, John Malwak**_

Jack Malwak rode alongside the 16th Light Dragoons, tasked with finding and eliminating the artillery.

 _'Where could they be?'_ the cavalry commander questioned as he and his men rode through the forests and hills. He and his men had lived here for many years, learning the back roads and shortcuts through years of experience.

Then he heard the faint yell of a person.

"Hmm?" he moved to where the forest opened up to the roads. He saw the artillery trying push through the damp mud, but to no avail.

"HEAVE!" yelled the commander.

"Alright boys, lets move out" he whispered. They all got into postilion and pulled out their carbines.

"CHARGE!" yelled Jack as they charged against the unsuspecting artillery. They fired a volley at the artillerist, cutting down many. The cavalry pulled out their swords and charged in. Jack took his sword and stabbed a man in the neck, killed him instantly while another was shot by one of the dragoons. Most of the artillerists were killed or surrendered.

"Lets hope our other friends are dealt with" he muttered. They casptured a few of the guns while the they destroyed the rest artillery they couldn't bring with them/

"Lets Move Out!" he yelled as they began to ride to find the other dragoon regiment.

* * *

 _ **Andrew Jackson**_

They had stopped. Simply put it, they had hunkered down at the second set off barricades and simply waited.

That fool must be waiting for his artillery. He smirked.

American snipers kept pressure on them, randomly killing or wounding any soldiers that poked their heads up.

* * *

 _ **John Wellington**_

"DAMMIT!" the general screamed. He had just got the report from the scouts he sent out. They had found the artillerist's and the artillery dead and destroyed.

"Seems we got to do this the old fashioned way" he said. "Order a Bayonet charge against the fort" he looked towards an officer.

"Bu...Bu...But sir if we do that-" the general interrupted him.

"I don't care, just order it, or do you want to be court marshaled?" he spoke. The officer shrunk a bit.

"Y..Yes sir" he said as he walked out of the tent.

* * *

 _ **Andrew Jackson**_

He watched as the Britannians let out a out war cry, probably the loudest thing he had ever heard in his life. Thousands of Britannians began to charge against the fort.

"Must have found out his artillery is dead" he chuckled.

"I think its time we used our special surprise!" spoke the General enthusiastically. The troops let out a cheer.

The surprise in question was hidden under a set of blankets. A soldier pulled them off, showing off two, brand spanking new gattling guns. This would be one hell of a surprise for those bastards.

"Wait till they get in nice and close before firing" he spoke and the soldier nodded.

Then all hell broke loose.

"FIRE!" yelled the captain. The gunner began rotating the handing, with that, sending bullets flying towards the crowd of soldiers. With the charge, they massed into a giant horde, making it easier having only to pick one target. With the gun constantly reloading, the fire was unrelenting.

Britannian's began falling dead or wounded en mass, as 10's of bullets were sent down range, mowing down anything in its path.

Andrew Jackson just gave a massive grin at the sight of the carnage.

* * *

 _ **John Wellington**_

The Generals jaw dropped as he saw the two odd gatling guns.

"How did the Americans get hold of those guns, when were all the way out here, even we haven't got those..." he watched with horrified eyes as his troops were being cut down by the impressive weaponry.

"Order the retreat" the words were so silent that the officers could barely hear it.

"NOW!" roared the general.

They hastily ran from the tent calling the retreat.

* * *

 _ **Unknown POV**_

"This would be one of the worst defeats in Britannian military history. Over 25,000 of General John Wellingtons force of 45,000 had been had been killed or captured. 15 were also wounded. The Americans suffered less than 1,000 casualties. General Jackson was praised as a hero and was promoted and would later become a president of the United States. After the massive defeat at the Battle of Detroit, the resulting campaign done by the American military crippled Britannia, and after 9 weeks, they surrendered. Known as the "9 week war" by the Americans, it was the worst performance of the Britannian army in the peace treaty, the Americans gained all Britannian territories in the southwest NA.

100 years later, yet another conflict would arise between these two powers.

In the year 1925, Britannian invaded the U.N.S.C.S.A, leading America into the war. The war constantly shifted to either side, both-side gaining and losing the advantage. It resulted in Britannian victory at the Battle of Panama, Where the U.S army lost control of the Panama Canal, crippling its position...

* * *

 _ **General Jacobs Hatting, Panama Canal Naval Base, October 3rd, 1925**_

The General sat irritated at his command base within Panama. The canal was an important region to hold on to, as large amounts of trade and commerce flowed through the canal. The American built the canal in order to move ships and supplies from the east to the west coast much easier than before. If this position was lost, it would be a big blow to the U.S.

A large Britannian army was attacking, and it was not going well for the Americans. The britannians were assaulting the west trenches the surrounded the Canal, and they were slowly having to retreat.

The britannians managed to move heavy artillery on a hill surrounding the city, pounding the series of trenches that he Americans resided in.

"Sir! The enemy has broken through the line, we need to retreat!" came through the radio line that connected him to the front lines.

"Shit" said the commander. "Tell all forces, we need to pull from the city, we cannot defend properly, place explosives on the side of the canal and blow this place the kingdom come, we can't allow the damn Brits to use this canal, understood?" Spoke the general.

"Affirmative!" Spoke the soldier.

Jacobs understood he was going to get hell for retreating from Panama, but what could he do?

He was not going to let his men die for no sound reason. He grabbed his documents and personnel items, then left the base.

"Sir! The explosives are set" spoke the soldier running no up to the general as he opened the door to his car.

"Good, wait till they get inside the city, then detonate, well bring a couple of them to hell" he spoke and the soldier nodded before running off.

"Driver, take me to San Andulas Military base, that is where the army will retreat to" the driver noded as the ignition stated and they began to drive off.

While driving he saw dozens of his men scarred from the battle. Bullet holes evident in many of the men, while a couple were Bayoneted. Bloodstained the walls of the city. Surgeons frantically tried to save the life of the dying soldiers. They put all of the wounded onto military ambulances and moved them out of the city and to the San Andulas base.

He felt like vomiting. He did not like seeing his men in this poor condition. Jacobs sighed as they drove out of the city, along with his retreating army.

The loud ring of explosions rattled the car as the bombs set inside the city detonated, leveling the canal to the ground. It seems as if the Britannians did not expect this, as many were caught in the blast.

"Heh" spoke the general as he smirked at the little defeat he gave the slimy bastards. Even if he lost the city, he still brought a lot of britannians to hell's gate today.

* * *

... They lost multiple land battles as well. In the peace deal, the southern section of South America being given to the Britannia.

In 1939, Europe exploded into conflict. The war devastated the E.U, and its enemies. Most of Europe was entirely re-drawn after the war.

On that fateful day 1953 (2010 A.D) Britannia invaded Japan for its source of Sakuradite. With the unveil of the Knightmare, Japan fell quicker than most of Britannia previous invasions, but was slowed as the Prime Minister Declared a contingency plan. Over 1 million Brittanian soldiers were killed in the invasion. The world was once again, plunged into a massive war as the E.U , U.S , U.N.S.C.S.A and Russian Federation declared war on Britannia, and The Chinese Federation declared war on Britannia's behalf. This war has not ended..." the history teacher continued on.

Lelouch let out a sigh as he slumped on his desk. He already knew all this crap. Blah Blah Blah was all he was hearing. He not already just knew what happened, he lived it himself.

Maybe a nice game of chess with another one of the parasite nobility would get his mind of such annoying history...

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **Nations That Exist In this universe:**

 **The Holy Britannian Empire**

 **U.S.A (United States of America)**

 **E.U. (European Union)**

 **U.N.S.C.S.A (United States of Central and South America)**

 **Russian Federation**

 **Japan**

 **Chinese Federation**

 **German Confederation**

 **Oceania Republic**

 **R.B.I (Republic of the British Isles)**

 **M.E.F (Middle Eastern Federation)  
**

 **African League**

 **Update #1: Added in Panama scene**

 **AND that's a wrap! Hope you guys like this AU so far. If you are wondering why I did not add a battle for the U.N.S.C.S.A war was because this was an idea. I want to see the response first, then I will add a scene for it. If you want to see a battle for the other wars, just let me know through a review or PM. Thanks for reading, if you have any ideas, concerns, or any way to improve my writing, please leave a review or PM. Thanks again, and have a good day! This is reader, signing off!**

 **Next Chapter:** **Confrontations With The Past **


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations With The Past

**Hello everyone, Reader Here. Sorry its been a while since I've updated this, and many of my other stories. Just life, and other things got in my way from writing fics, but recently I have been motivated enough to work on them. Hopefully that motivation sticks with me. Currently I am in the process of going through my archives and working/reworking old chapters, and un-posted stories that I have never got around to work on or finish. This chapter was one of those, and now hopefully the story will continue normally. Thanks for the patience, and Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS, IT BELONGS TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNER**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Lelouch Lamperouge, Unknown Highway, Area 11, 2017 A.D. (1963)**

Lelouch Lamperouge stared down the highway as him and his friend Rivalz drove to the next chess match he had with another of the "prestigious" nobility. He and his friend had gained a bit of a gambling addiction after he had won a match against a noble and swindled him out of all of his money. Now the two regularly went out during lunch and other free time and got rich off of gambling.

 _'Prestigious?'_ He thought. _'More like "pompous douche bags" if you ask me'_ he chuckled mentally, hoping to distract himself from his internal struggle. He was unsuccessful at forgetting the forming thoughts and speculations in his mind.

He wanted to get away from that class. History was a subject he was not bad at, having an A average in, but just the word "history" brings about the painful memories that Lelouch has had. The course obviously taught mainly Britannian history, one he has heard many times over from his days as a child till now as a young adult.

Lelouch had a history, a history filled with tragedy, murder and betrayal that was heavily intertwined with the Britannian empire. A history you would not expect of a normal high school student. But Lelouch was no ordinary high school student. He had the name Lelouch Lamperouge, but that was a false name, to make sure a certain group of people discovered him, and ruin the somewhat peaceful life he had produced.

His real name was Lelouch vi Britannia, former 17th heir to the Britannian throne. Lelouch frowned at the thought of his real name. That name, a name that carried the weight of what occurred early on his life. From a young tender age he had seen the evils of the empire, and the same evil broke his world like a mirror shattering as it hits the ground. Those broken pieces were what was left of Lelouch after that particular night, unable to be put back together again unless he achieved what in his eyes was the impossible.

 **Ares Villa, Pendragon, 7 Years Earlier**

The young Lelouch walked down the hall to the stairs that lead the main foyer of the Ares Villa. He was dressed up in his favorite suits. There was going to be a royal ball hosted in the garden. He wanted to dance with his favorite half sister, Euphie, so he was ecstatic. He cringed as he remembered the first time he tried to dance with little Euphie, Cornerlia nearly killed him that day with her bear hands.

 _'I hope Cornerlia won't be giving me the evil eye, she can get really scary'_ he thought as he met up with Marianne, his mother and one the emperors 108 consort and Nunnally, his little sister.

"Big Brother!" spoke his loving sister upon seeing Lelouch. Nunnally was 8 years old and adored Lelouch for as long as she remembered while Lelouch was 10.

Lelouch in a sense was like Cornelia, as in very protecting of his little sibling. Nunnally had always been a more fragile girl than the others, and due to his mother being of commoner birth, the families of his half brothers and sisters harassed both his mother, Nunnally and himself, both verbally and physically at various times. Cornelia was fanatically devoted to the Vi Britannian's, adoring Mariannes courage and fortitude in becoming a warrior and eventually wife of the emperor while being of a common birth. In this way, she acted as a guardian and older sister figure to the young Lelouch and Nunnally.

The boy walked over to his mother and sister and gave them both a quick hug, his mother looking down at him with adoring eyes and a bright smile that brought happiness to the raven haired boy.

"Hello Lelouch, how are you today?" Marianne said while smiling at the young prince.

"I'm fine mother, how are you?" he spoke.

"I'm fine, hey you look ecstatic today! Can't wait to dance with little Euphie? I know you've had a cruch on her since that ball you went to." The empress said while smirking at her son. In response Lelouch blushed like crazy and looked to the ground, avoiding the smug gaze of his mother and giggling sister.

"Ma..ma...maybe" he stuttered. "L..lets just go" he started to walk towards the grand staircase with an unnatural speed, trying to avoid any type of eye contact with both his mother and sister.

Both Nunnally and Marianne giggled louder as they watched the normally composed and stoic Lelouch stutter.

"Anyway, let's greet our guests" she said as they began walking down the grand wooden staircase.

But then, a stream of bullets shattered the glass and flew towards the empress and her children. Marianne threw herself onto Nunnally, while Lelouch watched in horror as the bullets shred through his mother body. Blood splattered everywhere as her lifeless body collapsed to the floor on top of Nunnally. Shattered glass and wood bits flew across the room, injuring many of the guests as the fell in pain.

"MOTHER?!" Screamed Lelouch as he ran towards the bloody scene. The onlookers looked at the scene in shock, an empress of the Britanian empire was gunned down like it was nothing. The sounds of speeding cars leaving the scene of the crime as the nearby gates were smashed open the gates and fled.

"No..." he whispered as he knelt down and felt the vital areas of Marianne. Blood poured out from her gunshot wounds as her warmth was quickly fleeting form her body. Soon she was as cold as a rock, and her eyes were wide open in shock. For a split second he could have swore he saw a red light coming form her eyes, but he just blamed that as either blood or an illusion. She was...she was gone. He felt tears begin to form at the edges of his eyes as he planted his face into the bloodied dress of his mother and sobbed.

Cornelia burst into the room at the sound of gunfire, along with Euphie and a handful of other guests. Their eyes widened in shock as they gazed at the gruesome scene of the dead empress.

"MARIANNE!" yelled Cornelia as she ran towards the corpse of the dead warrior. Then she saw a sobbing Lelouch clinging to the corpse of Marianne, rocking back in forth hoping that this was just a nightmare.

"Lelouch are you ok?! Did you get -" the she noticed the tears in his eyes and stopped in her tracks. The Lelouch she knew never cried, even when he faced the worst of injuries or cruel events he had faced. But currently he sat crying a river of tears.

She knelt down alongside Lelouch, just to make sure if she was alive or dead. Feeling the vital points on her neck and and wrist, she gasped in horror. Her lifetime role model and mentor had been assassinated on her watch.

"Get the imperial guard here NOW! I want the Pendragon locked down tight, no one leaves or enter!" roared Cornelia towards her knight Guildford, he nodded and ran out the door at a lightning pace.

She noticed something move moving under the body.

"What the..." she turned the corpse over to see the body of Nunnally. She had a handful of bullet wounds, but seemed to be alive by some miracle. However it seemed that she had difficulty moving and her eyes were firmly shut.

"Nunnally!" she bent and her checked her vitals.

"She's alive! We need a doctor!" she yelled to the now present imperial guard. A couple nodded and ran outside the door, while other ran to aid the fallen princess.

Throughout this, Lelouch just stood there and stared. He had a completely blank face, one of neither of hate or sadness, just an empty and dead stare that sent shivers down the backs of those who saw it.

 **1 Hour Later**

Now mostly everyone had cleared out of the room, the imperial guard carrying Nunnally to a nearby hospital to treat her many wounds. From the initial report, it looked like she would live but at the cost of her eyesight, and impaired movement. The doctors could not figure a solid reason why her eyesight was lost, the best way they could explain was due too shock.

The only people here were Lelouch, Cornelia and police investigators. The young prince was still mortified, at what just happened. His mother...his loving, caring mother was now dead, and his little sister was critically wounded. He sat down at ground level with a blank expression, his eyes void of emotion as they gazed at nothing in particular in the room. Lush violet eyes that were usually filled with happiness and joy that any child would have were now and empty

On the inside, Lelouch was furious.

 _'How did TERRORISTS get into the most closely guarded city on the planet?'_ he scowled, showing the first sign of emotion in over an hour.

 _'It must have been one of the noble families that was getting to jealous of Mother and Fathers relationship...it has to be that, Who else would have the power to get into this city, attack and escape with very little resistance'_ he wondered.

His older sister Cornerlia walked up to him after speaking to a handful of various guards, the older sibling giving Lelouch a pitying expression. She had no idea how he felt right now, and she didn't want to lie to one of her favorite, and most observant siblings. He could tell through pretty much and lie a person could tell, and even in his grieving state he would cut through it like a hot knife through butter.

"Lelouch..." she spoke softly, leveling herself to her brother level and wrapping her thin but muscular arms around the boy. The two may have been only half siblings, but they were still loved each other as if they were blood siblings. The two spent a lot of time together, whether it was Lelouch beating her at chess or her teaching him various things about politics and military tactics. They also spent many days just enjoying the others company, talking and relaxing at the nearby river edge or in Cornelia's backyard garden.

"I...I don't know what to say right now. You know i'm bad with this kind of stuff" she said while looking up at the full moon and cloudy night sky through the clear window.

He knew it must have been hard for Cornelia as well as himself. Marianne was a major influence on her life, a person she looked up to and held in the highest regard. But it was his mother...a person who birthed him into this world and had been there for every major moment in his life. But now that person was gone, no more would he be able to look at her generous smiles that graced her lips and brought him and others happiness.

"I'm fine Cornelia...just...i'm just shocked..." he said while looking up to his big sister with a teary eyed expression. She pulled him into a tighter embrace, burying his face into her bosom for a warming comfort that he knew only she could give him. It was almost similar to his mothers embrace, one that would calm and comfort him in his hours of need.

"That's to be expected Lelouch" she said in a soft and quiet voice while giving him a sad smile, "I think it would be best if you went to sleep. I know you must be anxious about Nunally's health, but you look tired as hell. I'll lead the investigation and make sure whoever did this comes to justice. But for now you need your sleep as any young boy should. Especially...especially after what happened earlier" she said while releasing him from her grip.

He nodded while walking up the stairs, turning back one last time to look at the place that had changed his life so drastically in such a short amount of time. Lelouch turned around and walked to his room with a groggy and slow pace. Slowly opening the door, he dragged himself into the room before quietly closing it. He moved to his bed that was in the corner of his room, ignoring the various toys that were scattered across the hardwood floor.

Cornelia was right, he was anxious about Nunnally and how she was. She was his only family now that his mother was dead, his only other direct family member was the emperor. He scowled at his own inability to do anything about the current situation. Gripping his hand tightly he pondered over anything that could possibly direct him towards his mothers killers. Looking over every fact about his mother, the party that was going to be held this evening and the attack itself.

He grew frustrated as the same conclusions came every time he put the information together from different angles. He assumed that the motive was his mother growing influence on the emperor, slowly becoming his favorite wife out of the 108 that resided in the Pendragon. That alone would drive the others to conspire her death out of jealousy. But something did not add up right when he added the fact about the skill of the assassins, and their ability to escape the Pendragon without capture or even any notice. Assassinations, though were not a daily occurrence, were not fully uncommon within the prestigious capitol. Some even were successful in their targets death, though every one of these had one thing in common. The assassins were was always found, always leaving some sort of evidence that connected them to their crimes within hours of the deed. But during this particular one no sort of evidence was found. Even where the assassins escaped was not evident to the royal police, as he overheard from their conversations from earlier with Cornelia.

He slowly laid back into the cushioned bed, relaxing his head on the soft pillows. All he needed was time... time would lead them to who the killers themselves and those who employed therm. But for now, all he could do was wait and see what happens and what evidence would come. Slowly but surely he drifted into the realm of sleep, hoping for an escape from the days trauma.

 **Present Time**

He was pulled himself out of the memories of his traumatic past by his current best friend and current chauffeur Rivalz, a worried look plastered on his face.

"You alright man...you look like you've seen a ghost" he said while concentrating on driving the motorcycle. Lelouch just placed his elbow on the sidecars side while letting out a heavy sigh.

"No, I was just remembering some things that i'd rather just forget. I'm really fine..." he said while putting on the best fake smile he could. His friend just nodded and returned the smile to his friend before returning his concentration back to driving.

Outside of his friends sight he scowled again. The evidence he wished for so much back then never came up. No matter how much he or others looked into the matter, nothing other than the same conclusions he reached at the night of the murder were came about. This had frustrated the boy even further, leaving many years of doubt and an un-burning vengeance in his heart.

But he gave up on that hope of bringing justice to those who murdered his mother. Realizing that he mostly likely would be chasing cold trails and false leads. Along with not wanting to attract attention to himself under his new identity, hoping to live a peaceful life away from the folds of the imperial family. The only reason he regretted leaving that accursed family was for leaving his only select friends he had there. Those few gave him a type of happiness and courage that he would never forget. He especially missed Cornelia and Euphemia, the two that had helped them most during there time in the royal family.

As they pulled up towards the building that the two were scheduled to play chess at, he slowly got up and removed the scowl form his face. The two walked up to the door of the nobleman's skyscraper, a tall building that pierced the Tokyo settlement area skyline. What he didn't notice that a small inconspicuous camera implanted on a tall skyscraper that was focused on him from across the city and had been tracking his entire movement across the city.

 **Unknown Location**

It was dimly lit in the large spacious room, rows of computers lined up the edges of the warehouse with lines of multi colored wires spread out across the floor. Two people sat at what looked like the nerve center of the whole setup. One was a pretty women who seemed to be in her late teens, possibly early to mid twenties that had bright azue eyes and long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail with two long bangs on either side of her face, standing next to her was an average looking man who looked as if he was in his mid 30's, having messy brown hair and wearing a pair of glasses. The two intently stared at the screen without making any sort of sound or movement, completely devoting their attention to the video that was playing.

"So that's the famous defector I've heard so much about?" said the women as she pointed to the black haired boy on the screen.

The man nodded slightly as he turned his face towards hers.

"Yes, that's the boy who indirectly saved the free world from complete destruction. If that boy never gave us the information that would have otherwise left us paralyzed and unable to defend ourselves against the Britannian's. Although we took extreme casualties early in the war, without that boys information it could have been much worse" he said before they returned their attention back to the screen, the women's eyes intently studying the boy She had heard many rumors from her colleagues in the intelligence community about 'the boy', not ever learning his true name. His real name was highly classified, the name he used currently as a person in hiding was a false identity to throw off the Britannian government. She had questions circulating about the boy, including why he chose Japan of all places to go into hiding. With Japan still not fully pacified and as the Japanese Government Force's were still present and fighting, a major portion of the Britannian Armed Forces were currently stationed to pacify the population and crush the last remaining resistance.

But under the guise of prime minster Kururugi and his use of total war against Britannia, the Britannian's were never able to fully conquer the islands. As they crushed and took one area, the would launch attacks on other areas, leading the Britannian soldiers on wild goose chase through Japan's countryside. Though the only permanent territory the country still controlled was a large island on the northern coast of Japan, it was a heavily armored island that was a formidable fortress to even the most seasoned Britannian generals. This island was under constant siege, and for it to work they constantly needed fresh troops to be poured in as attempts failed to take the island fortress.

With the many soldiers present and a constant look out by the government for possible traitors or rebels, she was perplexed as to why he chose here as the information he'd have given to Japan and her allies would result in him being executed on the spot should he be discovered. She would admit however that his facade as an innocent Britannian student at a private academy was a perfect disguise, being able to pull it off with a type of perfection and a swagger that would be difficult even for the best intelligence agent could do with tons of training and practice.

"So why is command still interested in this boy? I was not fully briefed and when I asked they said you would give me the details." she said as the boy entered a building, giving the two a break from the surveillance.

Rubbing his head the man sighed.

"The boy possibly still has information that could be of use to us, including the fact that they wish to recruit him as an agent. His ability to hide his real identity for this many years without raising any sort of alarm is a very valuable skill, along with his ability to get people to trust him, his connections to Britannian nobility through the Ashford Academy, and his brilliant strategic mind would make for a terrific agent, wouldn't you say?" he said as he took a sip of cold coffee.

She snorted loudly as she crossed her arms under, unknowingly propping up her chest while she simply scowled. The mans cheeks were slightly blushed red as his eyes unwillingly found their way towards his colleges _assets,_ his mind telling him to look away but his body saying no.

 _'Calm down! She's your colleague dammit! Your not some horny 12 year old who can't control his emotions, your a professional!'_ he yelled in his mind as he turned his head to hide his growing blush.

"Just because he acts like a damn privileged brat doesn't mean he should become an agent! I went through years of training for espionage, combat and tactics! I bet this kid couldn't hold a... wait, why are you looking the other way?! Is there something wrong?" she said as she got closer to him.

He nearly stood stiff as a log as he felt his arms uncontrollably tremble, feeling as if the devil himself was about to send him straight to the deepest part of hell. The girl currently walking towards himself had a history of brutally punishing those whom would seem to exhibit any form of sexual deviation with a lethal efficiency. He had heard the tragic tales of those whom had suffered such a fate, many of them wishing they had never been born after receiving her retribution.

 _'She's gonna kill me! Oh god, please, any sort of distraction! Please!'_ he frantically yelled in his mind as she was about to face him. As if on queue, the boy and his friend exited the buildings with suitcases. Having his excuse, he quickly hid his blush as he turned towards the screen at an inhuman speed.

"Its ah, nothing. Look! The kid left the building, back to work!" he said quickly and awkwardly. With a look of suspicion she let out a heavy sigh and sat down next to the timid man and they continued the boring duty of surveillance without any complications, other than the man randomly freaking out when the woman leaned near him. Until an event that took place later that shocked the two to their very cores.

 **One Hour Later**

He walked out of the building with money seemingly pouring out of a large suitcase, wide grins present on both of the young men's faces.

"You should've seen the look on that guys face... oh god my sides..." said Rivalz as he nearly fell to the ground laughing. Lelouch just merely chuckled as he counted a random stack of bills as they both made there way back to the motorcycle.

"At this rate you won't even need to go to college! You'll have enough money to live like a king for the rest of your life if you just keep winning like this!" he said energetically as he strapped his helmet to his head and climbed onto the motorcycle. Lelouch just shrugged and climbed into the side car, also strapping his own helmet on. The pair quickly took off back towards the school where they would need to be back before the end of the lunch break, or the would face the wrath a certain furious blonde haired student council president.

"We wont be late...right?" said Lelouch nervously as he glanced at his watch.

"Uh...yeah...Totally!" said Rivalz sheepishly as he rubbed his hair. Not seeming to buy into the lie, Lelouch just held his head in annoyance and let out a loud sigh.

'Lets just hope that demon doesn't kill me' he thought while thinking of way to grind his friend into mincemeat. He had told Rivalz to keep an eye out on the time as he played chess, not being able to focus on the game if he was worried about the time.

"Just make sure were not too late" he said with a smile. Rivalz nodded and sped up the motorcycle, hoping that they could outrun the traffic and make it back in time.

As they were just half way to the school a truck came barreling at the two teenagers at a fast speed. The truck swerved greatly to miss smashing into the motorcycle, a little too much as it was sent crashing into the nearby construction site. The two parked near the edge of the highway near the crash site, both of them getting of and joining the many spectators that had lined the edge and streets nearby to see the accident.

Lelouch had jumped down form the highway and walked near the truck, ignoring the yells and shouts from his friend that they need to get back to the school. Being the good Samaritan he was he walked near the truck to see if the driver alive.

"Hello, is anyone there? Are you ok?" he yelled at the truck but did not get a response. He climbed the truck in hopes to find a hatch on the roof, as the front end of the truck was entirely covered in debris. He opened the hatch and yelled again, but instead of a reply he felt a pain surge through his brain and a voice resounded inside his head.

 _'I found you!'_ said the female sounding voice before it went silent.

Dumbstruck by the pain and the mysterious voice, he did not pay attention to the truck moving backwards and he was sent flying into the truck. Bashing his head one something metallic he felt dizzy and his eye sight blurred. He felt the truck turn and speed its way in an direction he could not make out due to his injury, unable to even stand or think straight.

He was able to barley make out the sound of a man and a women yelling in Japanese from the drivers seat. He slowly regathered his senses and tried to stand up, feeling a massive pain coming from his back and head.

 _'Gonna feel that in the morning'_ he groggily thought while looking around the truck. In front of him was large spherical object that was fastened to the truck by cables, and behind the object was a outdated Knightmare frame known as a Glasgow, looking as if it had been through a war. It had scratched paint and missing parts. and it appeared as if it was barley functionable.

'I remember piloting one of those! Maybe I could use it too..." his words were cut off as he heard the sounds of a seat belt un-clicking and the quick footsteps that followed. He quickly hid behind the large object in the center of the truck and looked at the person. She was a beautiful girl that had short red hair and wore a grey trench coat that she quickly removed, showing off utility clothes that showed her womanly curves, causing the dark haired youth to blush and momentarily forget the perilous situation he was in.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azusa route?" she yelled at the driver before she unlocked the Glasgow. He had learned a great deal of Japanese during his stay here, so he could easily read through the two conversation with ease.

"Why don't we use it here?!" he yelled back, quickly steering away from a rocket shot. Lelouch looked back at the object before the points clicked in his head.

'ITS A WEAPON?!' he screamed in his mind. He quickly added up the information he had just gotten. Worn down Knightmare, possible bomb or chemical weapon, sketchy grey trench coat and hat, giant truck...that could only mean one thing.

 _' Japanese Rebels...'_ he grimly thought as he despaired about his own luck. He woke up today just wanting to gamble and play chess, not to get caught up in some rebel scheme to blow up some building or detonate a chemical weapon. If he were to be discovered in this truck, he would be labeled as a criminal and be convicted without much of a trial, anyone caught in aiding rebels were considered scum and usually executed without mercy.

"We can't! It'll be a blood bath!" she yelled back as she powered on the Knightmare and forcefully opened the back door and jumped out, engaging the perusing military and allowing for the truck to escape.

 _'Just what a great day...'_ he grimaced as he pressed his back against the side of truck, hoping that he would just wake up form this hellish nightmare.

"But that would be too easy..." he whispered in a quiet voice as his vision faded and he passed out.

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Code Geass: Glory To The Republic! As stated above, this story will be continued soon, just wait and see! In the next chapter I will continue to explain the link between Lelouch's treason against Britannia and his connection to America. Also, since I have only recently have gotten back into writing Fics I am still de-rusting my skills while also trying out new things, so bear with me. If you have any ideas, fixes or criticisms, post a review or PM me. Thanks for Reading, And Have A Nice Day!**

 **Public Service Announcement: There is a poll on my profile in regards to this and my other stories, please check it out if you have the time.**

 **Next Chapter: First Contact**


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

**Hello Everyone, Reader here. Its been a while since I last updated this story, and so I felt its time to work on it again. I'll put the authors notes on the bottom so we can get straight into the story. Thanks, and Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE GEASS!**

 **Chapter 3: First Contact**

* * *

 **Lelouch Lamperouge, Area 11, 2017 A.D (1963)**

Lelouch laid back against the hard metal side of the truck, his mind coming in and out of consciousness as he tried desperately to regain control of himself. His vision was blurred and he could feel small trickles of blood pouring down the back of his neck.

"The hell did I hit my head on?", he groggily said as he tried tried to retrace his steps before he ended up being unwillingly dragged around in a cat and mouse chase between Japanese rebels and Britannian authorities. He remembered going to the nobleman's business to play chess, and then he was rushing to return to school before Milly would grind him to a pulp...

His thoughts were halted when he felt another surge of pain through his head as his consciousness began to fade again.

"Oh no..." he grunted as he passed out, his mind filling with old memories and dreams.

* * *

 ** _Area 1, Britannian - American Border, 1952 (2009 A.D), 1 Year prior to the invasion of Japan_**

 _It was a chilly winter night in the silent forests of Area 1, formerly the colony of Canada before the fall of the British Empire and the rise of the Britannian Empire. Since then it had become the capitol of the newly formed empire, and served as a constant tension filled point fueled by the disparity between the United States of America and Britannia. Two opposite sides of the same coin, they shared a common history and blood, but other than that they could be no more different from each other. On one side of the border was a country that valued oppression, injustice and civil obedience. On the other side was a country fueled by the words it was founded on, of "life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness". And as the world works, when you place two opposites near each other, they seemingly attract in a violent manner._

 _The silence of the empty forest was interrupted by the crunching of snow under the boots a small figure. The figure was the size and shape of a child, their features hidden from being bundled under a heavy set of fur coats and heavy jackets. At his side was a satchel that was filled to the brim with papers and various unusual objects. Obviously burdened by the weight, the figure moved slowly across the snow, on foot at a time as they moved forward against the forces of nature._

 _Suddenly the figure stopped at what appeared to be the opening to a field in the wilderness._

 _"Crap..." he said quietly as he panted heavily, resting his body against a nearby tree. His heart was beating faster than ever had felt in his life. He peeked slightly over the trees side to get a better look at the supposed meeting place. As he requested, there was two visible agents standing next to a small car, he could see clearly in the field, one had his back away from him and the other towards him. He couldn't make out what the two were talking about due to the distance, but it was another sight that caught his attention._

 _In the distance, in the trees near the meeting site, he could see the moonlight of the full moon making a faint gleam of unnatural light reflecting of what he assumed was a sniper scope or a pair of binoculars._

 _"Should've known they would've pulled some shit like this..." he whispered to himself. He reached down into the thick layer of coats and pulled out a small Britannian pistol armed with a silencer. He hoped that the meeting would go as planned an things would stay peaceful, but in the case of if things went south he wanted something that could bail him out of a tight spot. Though he'd knew that he had practically little chances of fighting off highly trained intelligence agents, he felt that it was at least something that could give him a sort of boost of confidence._

 _He took a deep breath and walked out of the cover of the tree, exposing himself the two unknowing people in the center of the field. Hearing the the sounds of movement the agents quickly turned their attention to the boy slowly making his way across the field. The younger one of the two quickly reached for their gun but was stopped by the other, who shook their head vehemently and slightly scolded the agent for his reckless action._

 _The boy eventually reached their position, sluggishly moving his legs one by one until he stopped a few fete in front of the two_ _men._

 _"Whats the code you were given?" quickly spoke the experienced man._

 _"Charlie-Fox-549030-Decker" spoke the boy._

 _"Then I assume you are the contact then?" asked he asked with a rough voice. The boy nodded, "Then what do you got for us today?", the boy motioned for the two to follow him as he walked towards the car and lifted the satchel onto the hood. The two men watched as he opened the lashes and pulled out a set of documents clearly labeled as 'CLASSIFIED'._

 _At that moment, everything began to blur..._

* * *

 **Present Time**

Lelouch woke up with a stir and felt the truck come to a halt. He heard a hail of bullets being shot at by a nearby aircraft. Thank god the truck seemed to been encased in a sort of armor, otherwise he would've already been ripped to shreds.

"Why have these an memories been popping up in my dreams?" he whispered aloud. He would rather have forgotten the past rather than re-live it. He had more skeletons in closet than he could ever count.

 _'Now's not the time for that...'_ he thought. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, how far the truck had gone or where his exact location was. He could've been halfway across Japan for all he knew. The truck took a sharp left without warning and his head was again smashed alongside the side of the truck, albeit with much less force than before.

The truck moved for some distance before he felt it crash through what felt like a concrete wall before all feelings of motion was halted while the container smashed against the back of the truck. He heard the driver groan as he griped his abdomen in pain, noticing a large bullet hole and a whole lot blood that stained his clothes and the surrounding cabin. In his free hand what looked to be like a detonator in his hand. Looking over to the capsule, the two points in his mind clicked before his face turned a deathly pale.

 _'He's gonna release the poison gas!'_ he screamed in his mind. He was not worried about his own safety, but instead was worrying about the safety of his little sister. He only hoped that they were a long distance away from Ashford Academy if the rebel wanted to blow the thing. At that moment the back of the truck opened and the container fell out, flipping over once before landing perfectly upright. He stumbled around a bit before pulling himself off the floor and began walking to the container. He jumped down from the ledge and landed on his feet.

Now that he had at least a better view due to the increase in light, he noticed that the container didn't seem like any gas container he had ever seen. He had been inside many military stockpiles at the various munitions depots across Britannia, and had seen the many modern gas canisters, but none like what stood before him. The boys curiosity overpowered any type of common sense as he walked closer to the capsule.

His inspection of the device was cut short when he had to narrowly dodge a flying roundhouse kick that would have certainly incapacitated him. He looked at his assailant and grimaced. It was a male figure dressed in a standard set of light grey Britannian infantry armor with his helmet visor down.

"Surrender terrorist scum, you will not harm any more lives today!" he said with a gusto as he took a fighting stance. The teenager looked more perplexed than terrified at the soldiers antics.

 _'Most Britannian soldiers shoot first then ask questions later... what the hell's up with this guy?'_ he thought as he tilted his head in confusion. This just seemed to anger the soldier even more.

"What the heck's up with that look?! You know I can...wait...", he paused mid sentence as if he had an epiphany, "Lelouch...?"

The black haired boy tensed up as his eyes widened. There were few people that could could identify him and all those people were currently in school. However, as the sound of the soldiers voice played over in his head, and his antics before had reminded him a certain brown haired idiot.

 _'It couldn't be...!'_ he simply stared as the figure removed his helmet. Standing there was his long lost and best friend Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the late prime minister and current leader of JLF forces Genbu Kururugi. He was quite surprised to see him fighting for the enemy rather than fighting with his own people. Although he couldn't say much, as he himself had quite a long history of betraying his own people.

"Suzaku..." spoke Lelouch in an astonished tone.

"Lelouch..." spoke Suzaku with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Its been a long time since the invasion" spoke the Japanese teen. Lelouch nodded as Suzakus gaze turned slightly more serious.

"Don't tell me Lelouch, your not mixed in with these terrorists, are you?" he asked cautiously. He vigorously shook his head as a small grin adorned his face.

"I'm hurt Suzaku, do you think I would stoop so low as to work with rabble such as this?", he said while pointing towards the truck, "I may hate Britannia with a burning passion, I would never work with people who would use weapons of mass destruction on a whim"

Suzaku seemed taken aback by Lelouchs comment.

"You now whats inside it?! That's military classified stuff! Plus, you haven't yet even explained to me how you ended up here!" he said. Lelouch sighed as he readied his long explanation of his puzzling afternoon.

Just as he was about to speak, hissing sounds and smoke began to emit from the supposed weapon. Suzaku yelled as he sprinted to Lelouch, taking out and pressing his gas mask against he face while taking a deep breath and closed his eyes.

They remained in the position for a few moments before Suzaku, confused on why was it feeling any sort of pain or discomfort. He tentatively opened his eyes as to see what was happening. Looking at the capsule with a surprised face he removed the gas mask from Lelouchs face.

Being able to see again he also looked the container and was equally surprised. The container opening as various panels were shifted around to reveal its contents.

Inside the container was not some sort of chemical weapon nor explosive. Instead was a beautiful woman with a mask over her mouth. She laid in the container unconscious while binded by what seems to be clothes that would be used to restrain a unruly hospital patient.

"What...what the hell?" spoke Lelouch as he walked up to the sleeping girl. He looked over the woman and slightly blushed. She had long flowing green hair that was spread out across the padded bed. She had slim figure with remarkable C - cup breasts and long slender legs. In his opinion she outclassed any sort of supermodel he had ever seen.

Suzaku was baffled at the sight.

"This wasn't in the mission explanation..." he whispered. As he spoke this the woman began to stir, her eyes fluttering open as she attempted to move but was unable due to the bindings. Lelouch leaned over her and united thebubd bindings, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

Now unhinged, she pulled hereaelf out of the container and plopped onto the floor with a thud. She stood and stretched her body before removing the mask from her face.

"Now look what we got here!" spoke a loud masculine voice. The three looked over to a group of armed men dressed in a red and black coat and officers hat. Lelouch grimaced as he recognized the signature clothes of the royal guard.

They focused their pistols at Lelouch, "Step aside soldier, this above your pay grade." he spoke in an arrogant tone. Suzaku ran in front of Lelouch and held his hands out as if he was a shield.

"But he isn't a terrorism! I swear, there has to be some sort of explanation for this!" Suzaku yelled at the man.

"I don't care if he is innocent or not. He has seen the package, and anyone outside the military who is caught seeing package is to be executed. One last time eleven, move out of the way or you will die like the rest of these scum" spoke the large man.

Instead of moving he instead stood in defiance against the royal guard. Without hesitation the man pulled the trigger and shot the boy. He fell to the ground clutching the wound.

"SUZAKU!" yelled Lelouch as they aimed their guns at him.

"Too bad, he seems like a nice little obedient eleven. Now for you.."

Just as he said this, another person yelled at the top of their lungs.

"LONG LIVE JAPAN!" came from the inside of the truck. Realizing this was the driver of the truck, Lelouch grabbed the hand of the green haired girl and the two sprinted away.

"FIRE!" yelled the captain of the guard. But before they could a massive explosion rocked the building and sent the soldier flying backwards.

Running down a random hallway with the girl in tow, attempted to figure out where they were and how they would get themselves out of this mess. However, no matter how many turns and twists he made he seemed to be getting nowhere. All while multiple armed royal guards were attempting to hunt him and his new found companion.

Eventually the two found themselves in a small warehouse with an open floor. He sat down while the green haired beauty remained standing and staring at him.

He had so many questions. Who was she, why was she incarcerated in some sorta capsule, why ere those soldiers so intent on capturing here had orders to kill anyone who saw he on he spot?

"Who are you?" he spoke while panting heavily.

"I am C.C., and you are Lelouch Lamperouge, or should I say the former prince Lelouch vi Britannia?" he smirked when she saw his dumbstruck face. How the hell did she know his alias, let alone his actual name and former title?

Before he could question her further the sounds of boots resounded nearby. A they could flee the group of soldiers blocked the only exit from the room.

The man had a maniacal smile on his face as the raised their guns.

"Like a rat coughs in trap!", he laughed hysterically, "Its too bad I have to kill you. Too bad a student like you got mixed up with these terrorist scam"

He felt dread in his stomach as they were about to pull the trigger...

* * *

 **Unknown Location, John Polaski, A few hours earlier**

Sitting in the Command center, the American agents John Polaski sat with his junior agent Annie Wellington. The two had been surprised at how unlucky the boy seemed. When he had tried to preform a good act, and ended with him getting sent on a wild goose chase chase across the Tokyo Resettlement Area alongside a group of rebels.

The older agent remembered when he first approached the C.I.A nearly 11 years ago. He shivered how cold he spoke when he first met him as a child.

 **1952, Britannian - American Border**

 _John Polaski had seen much in his life working as a intelligence operative for the Central Intelligence Bureau. Over his 30 year career he had seen torture, murder, corruption and things no man, woman or child should ever see. But in every case nothing he had seen could totally phase him. He was the spitting image of an intelligence agent, a totally emotionless introvert that focused on only facts that and never allowed emotion to make decisions._

 _However, when he looked into the eyes of the child standing before him, he felt nothing but an unnatural cold feeling wash over him. His eyes looked like those that would belong to a combat veteran or someone who has lost somebody important to them and was seeking revenge._

 _He had been given sparse information on who this person was and his connection to the Britannian military, however he had shown to HQ enough information to warrant an investigation into the matter. According to command, it apparently is some sort of weapon Britannia had been developing over the past few years under the highest level of secrecy._

 _He had not been told however, that the informant would be a child. What possible information could a child possess that could be so crucial to set up a meeting in such a desolate and tension filled area?_

 _"So whats this information that was all so important? In your message you were very cryptic about it, something about a grave danger to the enemies of Britannia?"_

 _"Look at this" the boy handed him the document. He skimmed over the documents, looking over what seemed to schematics to a new type of weapon. It appeared to be some sort of advanced piloted mech, however the specs that this thing had were insane. Looking over the data of the trial run, it showed how highly mobile and heavily armed this mech was and how lethal it could be in a conventional war._

 _"Just what the hell is this thing?" he said as he looked over to the kid._

 _"It is what the scientists referred to as a 'Knightmare' frame. It's a weapon that surpasses most forms of conventional weapons", he said as pulled out another document and handed it to him, "Look at the specs for the latest generation of them. It's armor is high resistant to standard explosives and bullets, and its speed plus it's maneuverability makes it more versatile than a tank or jet"_

 _"You say there are multiple generations of these things?! How has this stayed hidden this long?" spoke in astonishment._

 _"The knightmares that are currently built were mostly second generations, with some third generation is currently in its final design phase" spoke the boy as he handed him the entire satchel._

 _"Inside that sack is all the available information I was able to obtain. I trust that you will put it to good use" the boy said while he turned around, "Now I must leave before someone notices that I am missing"_

 **Present Time**

 _'Those times were much simpler...'_ he thought as he ran his hands through his hair. From what he saw the kid had little chance against the Britannian army, much less when the royal guard got involved. Whatever was in the truck was certainly something the Britannian army needed to keep secret, as they have mobilized the entire army stationed in Tokyo to capture the truck.

He knew that he couldn't lose the boy here. If they did it would setback their operations here by months, maybe even years if they wouldn't find a suitable replacement. That boys intellect and charismatic nature could be used t their advantage if they played it right, in the long term they wished to use him to unite the rebels in Japan and drive out Britannia. The loss of Japan would cripple Britannia's ability to produce the incredibly important resource of Sakuradite, the main power source for the Knightmare frame and the supposed reason for the initial invasion.

"Annie..." he spoke as he stood up from his seat and walked over to a large object in the nearby corner that was covered by a large tarp. The girl stood at attention, "Yes sir?" she spoke.

"It appears we need you in the field to make sure that kid doesn't get put six feet under. I am authorizing the use..." he paused as he removed the tarp, "...of the Patriot Knightmare system" he said t a surprised Annie.

"But sir, is that truly wise? What if our location is compromised? What will we-"

"I have already calculated risk, and it is well in the safe zone to use the Knightmare, If we are discovered we can easily move the needed equipment to a new location or just pull out of Japan if need be. Now go get your pilot suit on, before the situation gets worse" he said with an authoritative voice. She sighed slightly, nodding and muttered a yes sir before walking to the other side of the room and entering another room.

After a few minutes she appeared from the room, John had to suppress a groan and growing blush as he gazed at his fellow agent. Her 'assets' were much more pronounced when wearing the blue and red skintight pilot suit that all pilots wore to make travel in the Knightmare frame less uncomfortable for the pilot. She unconsciously placed an arm under her large bosom, making them appear even larger than before.

He shook his head and cleared his mind, _'Think of grandma John, just think of grandma, and not the super hot C.I.A agent currently standing in front of you..'_

"Lets get this over with" she said with a sigh as she walked past him He sighed as he fished the keys out of his pocket and threw it to the woman. She caught it, unlocked the Knightmare, entered it and powered up the large machine. She took a few moments to adjust the setting and move around a bit to get a feel for driving as it has been a while since she had driven one of these.

John walked over to the exit that lead to outside world and opened the large door, "You are all set for launch, leave whenever you are ready"

After a second she moved the Knightmare forward and drove out of the garage, to an to the upcoming battle that, no one would realized would change the course of history.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed it! This story is slowly being developed, and the story of Lelouchs connection to the U.S will be furthered over time. Also, alongside Lelouch, a few other characters backstories will be tweaked and changed to enhance the story. Also I might change a couple things and revise this chapter later on, but I really wanted to get this out to you all as it has been a while. On that note, I am working on another Code Geass Fic and will be published soon, so look forward to that. One last thing, if you are interested, check out my other stories if like what you read today. Well, that's all she wrote! If you have any criticisms, ideas, comments, concerns or want to contact me, just send me a** **PM or leave a review. Thanks, and have a good one!**

 **(P.S: Other stories will be updated soon)**

 **Next Chapter: The Flying Eagle**


End file.
